McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was opened in 1940. It was formally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed '''McDonald's Famous Hamburgers '''in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1960 mcdonalds1.png|McDonalds sign This logo used Speedee instead of Ronald McDonald from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. 1960–1968 This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–2006 mcdonalds2.png|A sign showing "McDonald's Hamburgers. Billions & Billions Served" This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. 19??–2006 This logo is similar to the previous one, but was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, and trash cans that had not yet updated to the current logo. 1992–2009 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1995–2011 Mcdonalds-96-logo.png Mcdonalds-97-logo.png This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. 2000–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile" and in 2001-2003 with slogan "Smile". 2003–2013 McDonalds2003a.png McDonalds2004b.png Mcdargentinacurrent.png 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is now used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions. Galleries McDonald's.svg|A variant of the logo used since 2007. Mcdargentinacurrent.png|Spanish variant McDonald's_1979.png|Screencap from a McDonald's commercial aired in 1979. YDABT_slogan_1982.png|Slogan graphic from the "You deserve a break today" campaign in 1982. DidSomebodySayMcDonald's.jpg|Slogan graphic from the "Did somebody say McDonald's" campaign in 1997. McDonald'sWeLoveToSeeYouSmile.jpg|Slogan graphic from the "We love to see you smile" campaign in 2000. ILI.png|Since 2003, the main slogan used by McDonald's is 'i'm lovin' it', although this has been less used in recent years. I'm_Lovin'_It_slogan_2003.png|Slogan graphic from the "i'm lovin' it" campaign in 2003. McD's_window_logo.png|The logo typically used on windows of mansard-roofed McDonald's restaurants. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois